Karmic Justice
"Ensuring survivors get what's coming to them at the end of a barrel!" Karmic Justice is dedicated to delivering Karma to Fairview, Good or Bad. We are very new player friendly. Fun and wild times can be found nightly on our Mumble server. We are commited to lasting until the last server is down. And our armory is First Rate." Unofficial Subreddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/deadfrontier - Highly active members, inactivity will result in removal from the clan - Friendly people, being unfriendly will result in a Pen Knife Violation - Private Clan GPS, better in many ways to Fairview GPS - Private Clan Mumble Server - Leadership opportunities, with hard work and determination you can become a Director - TPK support, if you are capable the Clan will rally and work hard to help you earn TPK - Great Vault with new things added all the time. - Pretty forum page with colors and such Karmic Justice backstory: The stairs creak from below his feet.. "What happened?" was the first thing the man thought, still in a daze from the events the night before. He had fallen asleep, drunk off his ass from all of the red wine served the night before, and he felt as if he had slept for years.. “Where am I?” was the next thing to cross his mind. He had walked down a flight of stairs that lead to a corridor, one that looked to never end. Peeking his head into several rooms, he notices how bleak and hollow everything was. Passing by a window, his curiosity gets the better of him, and he takes a look outside. He didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t this. Rest of the back story:https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zbx6AOMGpYBIpQMMkPmSq2BAb8fx7Ix_28vNYPhJS4o/edit Members: Admirals/ "The Ones" Skeptical Zack - Admiral Vice Admiral: KwoonTheYeah ~Forum Poster~ Sodzee ZedHunter666 Not Jerkoff Billy Bad ass ZombieMaster316 ~First KJ Member to win Dusk~ Rear Admiral: Captains: Commander: None....yet. Lieutenant Sacred contaigeon Recruit: Johnson (cherylene, evilmist, jonesnghiem, lolodie In training: ) Retired: Chesterosu ~First 220 to join KG,Clan Artist~ Aznyungztah DerekTheSurvivor ~KJ Top Diplomat~ tacticaln1nja iamaninja Strider078 S T A L I N PoliceCarl xX Assasin Xx Lone Scientist ~An Alt~ RoughNTumble SiksPack Prudence Mayflower ~SkepticalZack's Wife~ debiman2 lostcoastgunner World Global Dominator Jame Locke ZedShanker zade xTequila mesmorizer Ghost1474 otranscended Whisker ~Tech Druid~ FateDog AllYourHeart deadmeat08 Samuel2012 Ludicobro Drogo Exec Ripclaw Sasharock ~Founder of the Subreddit~ GAY FUCKER ~Luckiest Looter in KJ~ IRI5H P5YCHO GearCzar13 ~Thinker~ Lancer Graham ZedShanker SteaknShrimp Fuego V.I.P: Random100 ~Leader of Z.D.S~ BillyJones ~Co-Leader of Z.D.S~ Lyer JennyFromTheBlock ErikaBest ~Leader of FSSO~ RawEmpire ~Leader of S.O.T.E~ Guests: Axel Blaze 1 Shaun1555 ~r/trees~ Pvt Redempton ~Senior Forum Poster~ Probationary: None yet. BlackBalled: Herman George = Being a douche and insulting admirals Chef Arijit = Lying, Begging, (May have been Wooden Stick) Wooden Stick = Lying/Begging malachiervin3 = Insulting Admirals, Disobeying the rules, Resistance Chipmunk Attack = Constant Lying Karmic Justice Forum and Basic Behavior Rules: Always Respect Your Fellow Players. No Excessive Cursing or Racial Slurs on the Clan Forum Never Speak Badly of the Clan in ANY WAY. No Repeated Postings in the Clan Forum. Always Mind Your Higher-Ups. Disrespecting a "Great One", "Guardian", or "Judge" Rank Player Will Result in a Pen Knife Violation. Failure to Accept a Pen Knife Violation Will Result in a Suspension or A Permanent Ban from the Clan. (pen knife violation is submitting to death by pen knife in the inner city without resistance) Cheating in any way during a PvP Match or Loot Challenge Will Result in a Permanent Ban from the Clan. Rank or Recruit Runs must be done with at least two Judge Rank or Higher Rank Testers in the Clan. All PvP Matches and Loot Challenges for The Position of "Great One" Must be Recorded for Reference. PvP and Loot Run Clan Videos Must Have the True Dead Frontier Audio Plus an Optional Background Music of "Careless Whisper" by George Micheals or "Oppa Gangnam Style" by Psy. >:D Optional: All Great One Rank Members Must Wear ALL WHITE. After gaining entrance into the clan you are required to use our clan sig.